En las manos del yakuza
by daianapotter
Summary: Sólo con verla una vez y quedó prendado de su belleza y su sonrisa. El joven heredero y jefe del clan Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y si para eso tenía que chantajear al hermano de esa Diosa que así fuera. No habría lugar en la Tierra donde puediera esconderse... ella caería... en las manos del yakuza.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gente, una vez más estamos acá reunidos para disfrutar (espero) de un fic lemon IH, con la diferencia está vez que será un long fic. La próxima semana o esta, actualizó el "no fic" que hice en su momento sobre el final de bleach y ahí pondré lo que me pareció las últimas novedades de bleach, así como lo que paso en face con ciertas páginas y las ideas para el fic parodia IR xD (mucha saben de que va xD)**

 **Como muchas saben este capítulo iba a tene páginas… que se transformaron en 12… bueno… la próxima vez que diga que será recuérdenme este capí xD**

 **Como siempre, bleach no es de mi autoría sino del gran TITE TUBO-SAMA que tuvo el valor de terminar el manga como ÉL quería y NO como le decían.**

 **Otras advertencias: mención de violencia, sexo, palabras mal sonantes, drogas, chantaje, muerte, y un pervert ichigo dando vueltas por ahí que hará todo en su mano para tener a Hime en la palma de su mano :D o en su cama, como prefieran :D**

Respondiendo a los reviews del fic "Halloween: La enfermera y el vampiro". Por cierto, la mayoría quiere una continuación sobre como fue que se conocieron y demás asi que de a poco iré subiendo esos capítulos^^

 **Himeryu:** jejej me alegro que te hayan gustado todas las ideas para futuros fics :D

 **Sheblunar:** Todavía no tengo claro si haré una así que ichigo no sepa que será papá y hime se lo dice (después de una noche romanticona xD) o hacer a kazui con el resto y que éste le pida a sus padres una hermanita a la cual proteger xD

 **Javi Corona:** jajajaj me alegra que te hayan gustado las ideas de apoco se irán haciendo^^ jajja si mucho blablá para decir que sos vago xD pero igual se te quiere xD

 **AsahiDragneel77:** si, tengo pensando llegar minimo a 20 fics de esta pareja la amo :D IH es amor, IH es vida :D

 **Nanouchiha:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el fic y que gusten las ideas^^ de a poco se irán haciendo :D Estoy tan feliz con el canon, lo espere por casi 12 años así que si una detrás de otra :D

 **Nypsy:** Si, ichigo es un sexy vampiro pero también algo sádico xD

 **RimeasLandfill:** Buenas cari me alegra que te gustara^^ acá te traigo otra historia con un ichigo bien sexy y pervert :D

 **JakiSanz:** jejej la verdad es que no me gusta mucho escribir, me tiene que gustar mucho la pareja para hacerlo. Pero una vez que me encanta escribo xD y cuando lo hago los hago coger como conejos xD (lo cual no significa que no habrá historias long fic que tengan más argumento, tipo la parodia IR y el de tanabata que tengo que terminar de pulir y el de ichigo diablo ^^) si, hare más capis pero mas lentamente ^^

 **Erika:** Buenas, si la seguiré ya que muchos así lo quieren ^^

 **LadryBry:** Buenas^^ acá tenés a ichigo :D conforme avance la historia se verá porque es tan impulsivo :D dicen cualquier cosa porque les envenena que hime este enamorada de ichigo y la ven como un obstáculo para su canon (que nunca hubiera sido porque ya tite les dijo que ichigo y rukia solo son nakamas pero no quieren entender) hasta a senna la odian a muerte así que no me vengan las IR a decir que odian a hime solo por "kurosaki-kun". Yo sigo odian a ulquiorra xD nunca le perdonare que no hiciera nada para ayudar a hime y encima no dejaba a ichigo que lo haga tampoco y sin olvidar la tortura psicológica.

 **Dark yuki:** gracias a vos cielo ^^ a vos también se te quiere mucho :D Para nada, gracias a vos por seguir a un fandom que ni has leído :D Sip fue corto pero sino ya se me pasaba mucho tiempo… demasiado tiempo atrasado con respecto a la fecha de halloween… sino le añadía otra escena xD

Mira justo antes de navidad acá tenes :D Y hime dominante… es que ella es tan dulce… pero trataré de hacer un fic así. Tal vez una hime súcubo… xD

 **SamuraiICHFCFY:** Buenas, me alegra que te gustara^^ si es un vampiro y justo se caracterizan por eso xD Si, como dije en el fic si querían una continuación de cómo se conocieron la subiría y muchos han dicho que sí, por tanto, se hará aunque hay otros fic prioritarios como la parodia IR y le ichigo yakuza^^ navidad si hago, y la de san valentin que casi tengo lista la idea.

 **Letra en negrita - shirosaki**

Letra en cursiva - recuerdos o imaginación de ichigo y orihime ^^

* * *

 **Prólogo: El día en que mi vida cambio**

El día de hoy era como cualquier otro para un joven de 23 años cabellos naranja, ojos marrones y un cuerpo que hasta el mismo Adonis envidiaría. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que ese día sería diferente, que a partir de ese día no sería el mismo y que a partir de ese día un sentimiento que nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir lo invadió.

Ese día, como cualquier otro día, Ichigo iba a dirigirse a desayunar con su mejor amigo, Abarai Renji. Pero ese día a diferencia de todos los demás, Renji quiso comer en otro sitio ya que después iría a ver a su novia Kuchiki Rukia – según el pelinaranja, una enana del demonio con la puntería de Robin Hood para dar patadas – para ayudarla a comprar ropa. Al parecer había salido una nueva colección del conejo "Chappy".

La cafetería a la cual se dirigía se encontraba cerca del Instituto Karakura. Se encaminó hacía el Instituto y se quedó mirándolo un minuto antes de perderse en los recuerdos que ese lugar le traía: todas las personas que había conocido y las peleas que había tenido por el color de su pelo.

Pero, de repente, su corazón se paró durante unos segundos al verla. El joven sintió como un rayo lo atravesaba. Una diosa de pelo naranja-rojo que haría temblar de envidia a la misma Afrodita. Y otro rayo terminó de hacer el trabajo cuando la muchacha sonrió y sus cabellos eran levemente movidos por una ligera brisa.

La muchacha parecía tener unos 15 años, ojos color plata, unas piernas kilométricas, busto generoso, una cintura estrecha, una piel suave y cremosa que hacía que sus dedos estuvieran deseos por recorrerla y besar cada centímetro, un rostro hermoso y angelical y unos labios suaves y carnosos creados para ser besados y devorados… ya podía imaginarla en su cama mientras gemía su nombre sin control. Sin que fuera consciente de ello, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse dorados.

Ichigo se quedó atontado unos segundos, pero, cuando recobró la compostura no pudo evitar comérsela con la mirada. Un fuego abrazador lo recorrió salvajemente como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Él no podía quitar sus ojos de la diosa enfrente de él. También, podía notar como la parte baja de su anatomía se había vuelto completamente dura como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Y lo peor, es que no podía masturbarse porque se encontraba en plena calle. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hacerlo sufrir de la esa manera? ¿Quién era ella para hacerlo desearla de esa manera tan animal? ¿Quién era ella para irse así, sin más?

\- **Hazla pagar caro esta insolencia** – escuchó esa voz que odiaba desde pequeño. Esa parte de su consciencia que era una maldición. Pero esta vez, estaba de acuerdo con esa voz.

Encontraría quien era esa adolescente, la ataría a él y jamás la dejaría escapar. Ante esta promesa hacía sí mismo, sus ojos por un momento, brillaron ferozmente.

Le costó moverse, pero lo consiguió, y se dirigió hacía el lugar que era su destino en primer lugar: la cafetería. Ahí se encontraría con Renji y él lo ayudaría a encontrar a esa hermosa diosa que parecía burlarse de él con esa sonrisa que podría rivalizar con los ángeles.

Inoue Orihime, ese era el nombre de la joven que estaba haciendo perder la cordura al jefe del clan Kurosaki.

Para ella era un día normal como cualquier otro y una de las cosas que formaban parte de esa normalidad era ir al colegio.

Pero, algo no era normal ese día.

Tenía la sensación de que alguien la miraba… que alguien la estaba desnudando… no solo en cuerpo sino también en el alma. Entonces, dejó de reír y se giró hacía la dirección que sentía esa energía oscura… y fue entonces cuando se chocó con unos hambrientos ojos marrones que poco a poco se fueron tornando dorado.

Ojos que la inspeccionaban, ojos que la cautivaban y le pedían – más bien exigían – que se dejará llevar, que se entregará a él sin oponer resistencia… ojos que la atrapaban en un hechizo del cual no sabía cómo salir.

La persona que la miraba era un joven que, según ella, no pasaría de los 25 años, cabello naranja claro, ojos marrones pero que en estos momentos eran dorados, un cuerpo que, a pesar de llevar un traje de smoking negro, se podía apreciar claramente que poseía un cuerpo fibroso y musculoso.

Orihime sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor y no sabía porque. Tan hechizada se encontraba por la mirada de ese completo desconocido que no notó cuando él sacó su celular y rápidamente le sacó una foto. Solo puedo salir de su ensoñación al escuchar el sonido de la campana del colegio que le indicaba que iba a llegar tarde a sus clases. No le quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero consiguió reunirla y poco a poco dejo de observarlo y echo a correr hacía el edificio.

* * *

 **En el restaurante**

\- Ichigo – le gritó Renji

\- ¿Por qué gritas? – le preguntó bastante molesto el pelinaranja

\- ¿Cómo no voy a gritarte si hace 30 minutos que estoy tratando de hablarte sobre los negocios y no me estás prestando atención? – le contestó con un resoplido.

\- Tienes razón, Renji – se excusó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras se masajeaba la cien – Es sólo que… - Quería contarle a su amigo lo que le había ocurrido hoy… pero tampoco quería parecer un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas revueltas. No obstante, no tenía otra opción: deseaba a esa mujer y la tendría. Y si algo lo caracterizaba es que siempre conseguía lo que quería. **SIEMPRE.**

\- Hoy conocí a una alumna del Instituto Karakura y no pude evitar quedar prendado de ella – confesó con un tono tan serio que Renji no se animó a burlarse… eso, y el pequeño detalle que sus ojos volvían a tornarse dorados.

Ichigo sacó el celular de su bolsillo y le mostró a su amigo la foto que había sacado esa mañana.

– Esta es la foto de la persona de la que te hable. Quiero que me averigües quién es ella, su familia, donde vive, sus gustos. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo – esto último lo dijo de forma lenta y con sus ojos dorados brillando mientras veía embelesado al aparato y acariciaba tiernamente la imagen del rostro de la joven.

Renji por un momento no quiso decir nada. Pensaba que hacía tiempo Ichigo había controlado a esa parte de su ser que causaba miedo a todos a su alrededor. Miró la foto que le mostraba el pelinaranja y por un momento sintió pena por la muchacha ya que parecía muy dulce e inocente. Pero si Ichigo le había pedido encontrar a esta mujer lo haría. Lo lamentaba por la joven, pero si con eso calmaban a su amigo así se haría.

\- Es muy linda y… - pero no pudo terminar de concluir su frase ya que Ichigo le había mandado una mirada mortal – pasame la foto al wassap y mañana mismo sabrás quién es – dicho esto se levantó.

\- ¿Tan pronto te vas? – le preguntó Ichigo algo desganado.

\- La verdad es que aprecio demasiado mi vida, y en estos momentos estás en un estado de macho alfa que ni tú mismo puedes con tu genio – le respondió de forma burlona y antes de dirigirse a la salida del recinto – Nunca te he visto interesado de esta forma en una mujer. Tan… posesivo, celoso, una sola mirada tuya y salta a la vista que habrá problemas… que habrá sangre… Lo que quiero decir, Ichigo es… ten cuidado porque esa parte tuya que pensé que tenías dominado está resurgiendo… ten cuidado porque hay noticias de Aizen y puede usarla en tu contra.

Ichigo se quedó solo y pensando en lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Era verdad que era la primera vez que se comportaba de una manera tan territorial con mujer alguna. Nunca necesito buscarlas dado que siempre se abalanzaban hacía él. Tampoco es que haya sentido por ellas más que la atracción para una noche. Pero esta chica… era diferente a todas las que había conocido… lo sabía por su mirada, por su sonrisa. Esta joven había sacudido no solo su cuerpo sino su alma también. Ell era completamente pura… y sería solamente para él y pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Sólo ÉL podía tocarla, sólo ÉL podía saborearla… sólo ÉL podía corromperla…

\- **Y disfrutaremos mucho haciéndolo. Esa pequeña no sabe con quién se ha metido. Disfrutaremos haciéndola suplicar y le negaremos, hasta que no pueda más y ella misma se entregue, una y otra vez hasta que no sepa nada más que nuestro nombre** – le decía la voz en su interior. Ichigo gruño, no por estar en desacuerdo, sino todo lo contrario: haría todo eso que dijo su parte oscura y más. Nunca como hoy había estado más en acuerdo con esa parte. Y si bien, si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento estaría asustado… ahora no era así.

 **En la casa de Ichigo a la noche**

Ichigo debía admitir que había sido, hasta cierto punto un iluso. Ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y pensaba que lo que había tenido la esperanza que lo pasado esa mañana era un simple calentón, pero no fue así. Sus manos temblaban deseos de recorrer esa blanquecina y cremosa piel, besar esos carnosos y tentadores labios, enterrarse dentro de ella y fundirse con su calor.

El joven no aguantó más y dirigió sus manos hacía su pantalón, lo desabrochó y sacó su duro, palpitante y dolorido miembro de su prisión. Con los dientes apretados, comenzó a masajear suavemente su miembro y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que esta acción le provocaba.

 _De repente, vinieron a su mente unos grandes e inocente ojos grises que lo miraban con devoción. Una pequeña mano se dirigía a su pene, lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo suave y gentilmente. Ella nunca apartó su mirada. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que la muchacha guió sus manos hacía su blusa del colegio y fue desabrochando lenta y sensualmente los botones de la misma. Una vez acabo de hacer esto, llevó sus manos hacía la parte de atrás de su corpiño y lo desabrochó. Dejando libres sus hermosos y lozanos pechos. Grandes, suaves, cremosos coronados por dos pequeños pezones rosados que pedían a gritos ser devorados._

 _Ichigo sintió todo su cuerpo casi llorar por el deseo que lo invadía._

 _En todo este acto, ella nunca había perdido el contacto visual con los ojos del joven. La pelinaranja se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba el miembro masculino y lo colocó en medio del valle de su pecho. Una vez allí, agarró su pecho y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras su lengua jugaba con la cabeza del pene. Nuevamente, Orihime no quitaba su mirada del hombre._

 _Ichigo tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a las sábanas por el indescriptible placer que esa joven le estaba proporcionando. Le estaba costando cada centímetro de fuerza de voluntad para no agarrar la cabeza de la joven y hundir fuertemente su miembro en su boca. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó un rugido en toda la habitación y se liberaba violentamente en la boca de la joven. Orihime lo miro con la intención de que supiera que iba a realizar el siguiente paso…_

Y entonces… despertó de su ensoñación. Miró su mano y el desastre que había ocasionado en el piso. No pudo evitar gruñir. Cerró violentamente su puño y dijo:

\- Maldita sea, estoy verdaderamente jodido – De repente sus ojos se tornaron dorados – Seas quien seas me las pagarás. ¡Maldición, maldición!

\- **Imagínate, Rey, si te pone así una simple masturbación como será tenerla atada a tu cama a tu completa disposición** – le susurró su otra parte… a veces lo llamaba Shirosaki.

Dicho esto, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha bien fría. Ichigo tenía la intuición de que esas duchas y esas ilusiones, como la que acababa de tener hace unos minutos, sería el pan de cada día a partir de ese momento… y no se equivocó.

El baño, era enormemente grande y lujoso. Toallas y jabones de primera calidad así como los muebles que allí se encontraban. Cada mueble er veces más largo o grande que uno convencional. Tenía una bañera, a un costado estaba la ducha para cuando no tenía tiempo de relajarse y un jacuzzi. Él comenzó a encaminarse hacía la ducha, pero, mientras iba avanzando otra pesadilla/dolorosa y excitante visión tenía lugar.

 _Orihime se encontraba apoyada contra la pared de la ducha. Lo único que cubría su desnudes era una pequeña toalla blanca que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su sexo. No lo miraba a él sino que su rostro, ruborizado, estaba mirando hacia un costado. Cuando la joven se percata que está siendo observada gira su rostro y lo mira a los ojos. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se forma en sus labios._

 _Orihime llevó sus manos al nudo de la toalla y lentamente lo fue desanudando y la toalla no tardo mucho tiempo en caer al suelo. Ichigo sintió como sus manos picaban por la necesidad de tocar y recorrer todo ese escultural, delicado y suave cuerpo. Su miembro se encontraba una vez más duro y alzado, dispuesto a asaltar a esa joven._

 _Con un gruñido, camino hacia la joven como un depredador hacia su presa, sin darle tiempo a protegerse, la levanto con una sola mano de la cintura y poseyó su boca de forma demandante y posesiva sin otorgarle ningún derecho a réplica. La otra mano, se encontraba recorriendo y explorando el dulce, inocente y virginal cuerpo de la pelinaranja. La joven, sumisamente, aceptaba el asalto por parte de su amo. Porque eso es lo que ÉL era. Su amo y señor y no importaba cuanto tiempo necesitara Ichigo para que ella lo entendiera. Él dedicaría todo la paciencia y el tiempo que hiciera falta._

 _La joven llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del joven donde acarició tiernamente sus cabellos y una manó la llevó al pecho del joven donde acarició suavemente los pectorales del joven. El beso, en vez de apagar la llama que los consumía solo hacia echar más leña al fuego y ambos se estaban consumiendo poco a poco. Si hubiera escuchado su voz, podría imaginarla suspirar y gemir pero como no lo había hecho eso tendría que esperar._

 _La traviesa mano que exploraba sin cesar, fue hasta la intimidad de la joven. Allí, pudo comprobar que se encontraba húmeda._

 _\- Veo que no soy el única que disfruta de nuestro encuentro – le dijo burlonamente el joven una vez rompió el beso. La muchacha vio en los dedos de su amante la prueba de su excitación y se sonrojo un poco más y desvió su mirada hacia un costado. Ichigo sonrió de costado y llevó sus dedos a su boca para disfrutar del manjar._

 _\- Pienso, follarte bien fuerte. Lo sabes, ¿no? Por eso estás aquí, para sea yo quien te tome primero. Para ser el único que lo haga. Y aunque no vinieras, sabes que te buscaría, ¿no? No tienes escapatoria posible – le susurró lujuriosamente mientras sus ojos, una vez más, se tornaban dorados._

 _La chica, giró su rostro, y aun sonrojada asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Se ferró más a él y oculto su cabeza en el cuello del joven. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma arrogante._

 _Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de la joven. Jugó un poco con el clítoris de la joven haciéndola temblar. Y sin decir una palabra, entró en ella de forma ruda. Sintió como la joven clavaba las uñas en su espalda por el dolor de perder su virginidad. Como su miembro era recibido por un suave, estrecho, húmedo y caliente canal._

 _\- Ya te dijo que no sería gentil, esto es solo una muestra de lo que te espera cuando te encuentre en la vida real. Nunca una mujer me ha humillado tanto – le susurró de forma peligrosa el yakuza._

 _Agarró sus caderas y empezó a moverse de forma violenta. Saliendo y entrando de ella como un animal. Aunque hubiera querido, la joven no tenía escapatoria estando en medio entre la pared y el joven. No la dejaría huir, ella lo sabía._

 _Ichigo no pensaba. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo había tomado el control… sus instintos más básicos y primitivos habían tomado el control. El placer que la inocente joven le estaba proporcionando era indescriptible. JAMÁS había sentido tanto placer, tanta NECESIDAD de estar con una mujer. Por sus venas corría fuego en estado puro. Su parte más baja no dejaba de entrar y salir dentro de la joven sin compasión alguna. Su pequeño y estrecho coño lo envolvía como un guante y lo hacía perder la razón._

 _Orihime, que había sentido dolor al comienzo, ahora se encontraba disfrutando las embestidas del muchacho. Sentía como el joven la llenaba con su grueso y largo miembro y llegaba hasta el fondo de ella. El calor y placer que la inundaba hacía que no pudiera pensar con claridad y lo único que la salvaba de la locura era aferrarse al joven como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabían cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el joven sintió que no aguantaba más la presión en su parte más baja y de con una última y fuerte estocada se metió profundamente en el interior de la joven derramando su semilla en el interior de la joven y lanzando un feroz grito._

Ichigo pegó con el puño a la pared mientras lanzaba un grito de frustración. Su cuerpo temblando por el placer de la liberación… su semilla esparcida sin reparo por todo el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo soy un animal? – se preguntó enojado consigo mismo. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de furia - ¿Desde cuándo tengo está necesidad urgente de estar con una mujer? ¿Desde cuándo tanta violencia?

\- **Tranquilo, Rey. Esa chica se lo merece… por hacernos sentir así. Es su culpa y no la nuestra. Tiene que aprender a ser responsable de sus actos. Y nosotros la ayudaremos a que lo sea – le respondió "Shirosaki" y sus ojos se volvieron dorados.**

\- Me las pagarás juro que me las pagarás – volvía a jurarse otra vez el joven… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo del día.

\- Crearé un cuarto solo para nosotros. Un cuarto insonoro donde sólo YO pueda escuchar tus gritos, gemidos, suplicas. Un cuarto donde pienso hacerte pagar una a una, todas estas afrentas. Kami-sama, pienso cogerte durante horas aunque estés cansada. – y dicho esto, volvió a sumergirse en otra de sus fantasías… Continuando la del baño. Poseyéndola una y otra y otra vez a lo largo de toda la noche a lo largo de toda esa habitación.

* * *

 **En la casa de Orihime a la noche**

Orihime llegó tarde a casa ya que ese día le tocaba ordenar y limpiar el salón junto a su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki. Aunque otro motivo también de su tardanza es porque se había quedado en el parque pensando en lo sucedido ese día… en esos ojos dorados… esos ojos indomables, peligrosos que la atraparon en su hechizo del cual no hubiera escapado sin ayuda.

El sonido que indicaba que el teléfono estaba sonando fue la que la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Orihime? – preguntó una voz masculina que inmediatamente identifico como su hermano - ¿Dónde estuviste? Desde hace unas horas te he estado llamando y no contestabas.

\- Lo siento, nii-san. Hoy nos tocaba limpieza y se nos paso el tiempo.

\- Está bien. Eres muy hermosa hermanita, algo podría pasarte – le dijo seriamente para después hablar con un tono burlón – pronto querrás tener novio y te olvidarás de tu hermano mayor y me dejarás solo.

\- Eso no es verdad, nii-san – le contestó alzando la voz y, en seguida, sus cachetes se inflaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable color rojo.

\- Veremos si eso es verdad, princesa – le respondió con una sonrisa – Bromas aparte, sólo quería avisarte que no llegaré a casa esta noche y es muy probable que no lo haga en toda la semana. El caso en el que estoy trabajando se complicó y estamos trabajando contrarreloj, así que si llegó a ir a casa será solamente durante unas pocas horas. Desaparecieron unas pruebas de nuestro defendido y hay que hacer todo de vuelta – le comentó algo preocupado.

\- Oh, espero que todo se solucione nii-san – le dijo Orihime tratando de animar a su hermano.

\- Sí, seguro que se arreglará. Bueno, hermanita, te dejo debo irme. Cuídate – se despidió con una sonrisa – Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida, hermanita. Recuérdalo siempre – y dicho esto, Sora cortó la llamada.

\- Yo también te quiero, hermano – susurró la pelinaranja, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el sonido del aparto.

La joven soltó un suspiro y volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió hacía el baño y una vez preparó todo entró a la ducha. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que terminó de bañarse y una vez terminó de secarse, tomó una bata delgada y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

El dormitorio de Orihime no era muy grande, pero sí lo bastante cómodo para tener su cama, su mesa de estudio, varios muebles donde poner su ropa o repisas donde poner sus libros y mangas favoritos. Encima de la cama de la adolescente se encontraban 3 almohadones grandes y es allí a donde se dirigió. Primero se lanzó arriba de la cama quedando boca abajo, agarró uno de los almohadones y lo abrazó fuertemente hacia ella.

Los mismos dorados que la acecharon durante toda el día volvieron a aparecer en su mente y para empeorar las cosas ese día había tenido una charla sobre sexualidad… métodos anticonceptivos, embarazo, como complacerse a sí misma…

Y entonces recordó el pequeño incidente de la tarde cuando le tocaba hacer limpieza con su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki.

 **Flashback**

 _Eran como las 4 de la tarde y ya no había nadie en el aula. En el colegio todavía quedaban algunas personas que realizan actividades escolares, ya fuera música, pintura, costura, deportes, o cualquier otra actividad cultural que proporcionara el establecimiento._

 _Ese día le tocaba limpieza junto a su mejor amiga. Tenía el pelo corto y negro. La misma edad que Orihime y apasionada de las artes marciales. Ella se había encargado de que Orihime aprendiera también y ahora la pelinaranja tenía el rango de cinturón negro._ _Tatsuki había decidido que limpiaría el pizarrón y así como las ventanas. A Orihime le tocaba barrer y limpiar las mesas. Quién terminaba primero ayudaba a la otra a terminar la tarea._

 _Pero ese día, Orihime estaba como ausente. Y aunque Tatsuki lo había notado iba a esperar un poco más antes de preguntarle._

 _\- Orihime, iré a cambiar el agua. Ya vengo – le informó a su amiga antes de abandonar el aula._

 _La pelinaranja no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que su amiga había notado algo raro, solo que… no sabía como decirle._

 _Y una vez más, esos oros dorados que la habían hechizado y que no había parado de pensar en ellos – y más aún en la clase de sexualidad que les habían dado – y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en calor, sobre todo una parte muy sensible de ella. Junto sus piernas pensando que haría desaparecer ese calor pero al final se encontraba frotando así misma sus piernas. Vio la escoba que tenía en una mano. Cerró los ojos y la colocó entre sus piernas y cuando llevaba solo unos minutos frotándose contra el objeto…_

 _\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, ORIHIME? – al escuchar el grito de su mejor amiga, la pelinaranja abrió los ojos y soltó la escoba por la sorpresa._

 _\- Yo… yo… - trató de explicar la joven pero solo consiguió balbucear._

 _Tatsuki simplemente suspiro y se encamino hacía su ahora "sonrojada y tartamuda amiga"._

 _\- Mira, hime. No es que lo que hiciste es malo o algo así solo… estoy algo preocupada porque has estado algo ausente y distraída el día de hoy… bueno… más de lo normal – dijo burlonamente arrancando una sonrisa por parte de la ojigris._

 _\- Lo siento, Tatsuki-chan. No quería preocuparte – se disculpó Orihime – es solo que hoy… a la entrada del colegio vi a un joven mayor que yo… bastante apuesto – ante esto, la joven se sonrojo y miró hacia un costado – y sus ojos me han atrapado – confesó esto último con un susurro._

 _\- Ay amiga, las hormonas por fin te han atacado. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. A pesar de que eres la "ídola" del Instituto nunca te has fijado en nadie – le respondió de forma burlona – A este paso pensé que serías virgen toda la vida._

 _Ante esto Orihime infló sus cachetes y le grito:_

 _\- Tatsuki-chan es muy mala._

 _Por toda respuesta, recibió carcajadas por parte de su amiga. Segundos después, la pelinegra abrazó a su amiga y le susurró:_

 _\- No está mal que te guste alguien, Orihime. Simplemente, ten cuidado, ¿sí? Sabes que eres la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve – al decir esto, la abrazó más fuerte – No sé que haría si te pasara algo._

 _\- Tatsuki-chan – susurró conmovida la joven y respondió al abrazo y se quedaron así durante unos minutos completamente en paz._

 _\- Bueno, vamos a terminar de hacer esto sino nunca nos iremos – le dijo Tatsuki una vez rompieron el abrazo – Y cuanto antes terminemos antes podrás ir a casa a pensar en tu enamorado. Tienes que presentármelo sino me gusta no puede ser tu novio… espera a que se lo diga a Sora – y dijo esto se alejo de Orihime riendo._

 _\- Tatsuki-chan – volvió a gritar la joven sonrojada._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Al recordarlo se sonrojó y enterró oculto su rostro en el almohadón diciendo cosas como "esto no está bien", "me he convertida en una pervertida", etc. Pero esa actitud sólo duro unos minutos y una vez que terminó suspiro y volvió a colocar el almohadón en el medio de los otros dos y apoyó su espalda contra ellos.

Y una vez más esos ojos dorados hicieron acto de presencia. Y poco a poco, el bello rostro del joven así como su cuerpo se iban volviendo más nítidos en su memoria. Orihime cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer mientras inconscientemente guió sus finos y delicados dedos hasta su zona más intima y sólo cuando toco su clítoris abrió los ojos y supo que es lo que estaba pasando. Una vez cayó en la cuenta, su sonrojó volvió, pero aún así, no retiró su mano de ese lugar.

Interiormente agradecía a Kami-sama porque su hermano no viniera esa noche, si era honesta consigo misma no sabía si podría controlarse. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos e imaginó al joven enfrente de ella mirándola lujuriosamente estando completamente desnudo.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba frente a ella en su cama. El joven no decía una palabra pero la miraba intensamente. Él no espero más tiempo y dirigió una mano hacía la nuca de la joven, acto seguido, unió sus labios con los de la joven mientras la aplastaba contra los cojines. Después de varios minutos, libero su boca y su nuca y fue bajando lentamente por todo su cuello y se detuvo allí._

 _La mano que estaba en su nuca se dirigió hacía un pecho de la joven. Se dedicó a masajear esa zona con deleite y la joven y la otra mano se encaminó hacia su zona más íntima. Notó el muchacho lo húmeda que estaba y con una sonrisa socarrona se lo hizo saber a la ojigris. Ichigo, velozmente, se acomodó en la cama, abrió las piernas de la joven y enterró su cabeza en ese lugar. Orihime no tardo mucho tiempo en sentir como sus labios inferiores eran separados por un pequeño y húmedo intruso. El muchacho la sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas… no había lugar donde esconderse… ella sería la cena del desconocido…_

Orihime masajeaba con más ahínco sus zonas privadas e iba acorde con lo que realizaban las manos del joven en su imaginación.

Orihime apretó fuertemente su clítoris y con un fuerte grito liberó toda la tensión que se estaba formando en esa zona y saboreo el dulce placer de su primer orgasmo.

La pelinaranja se encontraba algo desorientada por la violencia de su liberación. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada. Paso varios minutos en esta posición hasta que poco a poco volvió a respirar con normalidad. Entonces, miró la mano que se encontraba en su intimidad, la sacó lentamente de ahí y observó los jugos que había en ella mientras mordía delicadamente su labio.

\- _Gracias Kami-sama porque ni-san no está hoy en casa – pensó la joven sonrojada y apenada por lo que acababa de pasar._

Pero, a pesar de la vergüenza, la necesidad que su cuerpo estaba volviendo a sentir era más fuerte. Esta vez, se colocó en cuadro patas sobre la cama. Atrajo uno de los almohadones y lo colocó enfrente de ella una vez hecho esto, apoyó su cabeza. Una mano la llevó hacia las sabanas y la otra nuevamente se dirigió hacia esa zona tan especial y su imaginación, una vez más se apoderó de ella.

 _Esta vez, ella se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba "en el mundo real" excepto, que estaba con los ojos vendados, con un bozal en la boca que tenía en el medio una bola de color rojo, las manos se encontraban atadas hacía adelante. El misterioso joven se encontraba detrás de ella. Acariciando suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a su cola y, una vez ahí, se entretuvo bastante tiempo masajeando esa zona. De vez en cuando, caía alguna que otra nalgada._

 _Orihime pudo sentir como unos traviesos dedos se dirigían hacía su zona íntima y abrían delicadamente sus labios vaginales dejando al descubierto cuan mojada se encontraba. Si el joven hubiera podido hubiera gruñido ante la hermosa visión que se le presentaba, pero como la adolescente no conocía su voz siguió estando callado. Los aventureros dedos se abrieron paso por ese canal estrecho, cálido y húmedo._

 _La joven sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que la atravesaba cada vez que esos dedos entraban y salían de su vagina. Hubiera gritado, pero el bozal en su boca lo impidió. Así paso varios minutos mientras el placer, una vez más, se juntaba en ese sitio tan especial y palpitaba con necesidad. Sus pechos, también faltos de atención se endurecían. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que toda la tensión que se arremolinaba en esa zona fue violentamente desatada, haciéndola temblar de placer. De haber podido, otra vez, hubiera gritado._

 _No obstante, su amante no le daba ningún respiro. Ya había estirado los labios vaginales de la joven y comenzado a lamer todo el jugo de amor que la muchacha había liberado. Las mejillas de la adolescente se sonrojaron y los gemidos de placer querían escapar de sus labios pero no era posible. Una exquisita sensación la recorrió cuando la lengua del hombre la exploraba. Y, esta vez, la dejo a medio camino ya que sintió como ese pequeño y húmedo intruso salía de ella._

 _Entonces, sintió como otro intruso la penetraba… más largo y grueso que la llenaba completamente…_

La Orihime "real" estaba desesperada dándose placer. Sus jugos, fiel reflejo de su excitación, bajaban lentamente por sus piernas. Sus manos masajeaban frenéticamente uno de sus pechos y la otra entraba y salía de su vagina. Ya no pudo aguantar tanta presión en esa zona y una vez más, volvió a liberarse, solo que esta vez su orgasmo fue más violento y el grito que soltó mucho más audible.

Orihime, temblando como estaba, giro su cuerpo y quedó bocarriba respirando con dificultad. Cerró los ojos y se perdió disfrutando los retazos de placer que quedaban en su convulsionado cuerpo. Giró su rostro, y vio la mano que la llevo al clímax. Nuevamente, agradecía a Kami-sama porque su hermano no estuviera esa noche en casa. No sabía que les diría a los vecinos si mañana preguntaban que habían sido esos gritos. Pero, en estos momentos, solo quería sumergirse una vez más en sus fantasías, donde ese misterioso y atrayente hombre la esperaba para dominarla y tomarla de cualquier forma que él deseara. Y ella sabía que no pondría resistencia alguna.

Y así fue, como la joven se perdió toda la noche en sus fantasías.

Pero, lo que la muchacha no sabía, es que ese misterioso y dominante hombre ya la había encontrado.

Ni que su hermano le había mentido. Había perdido su trabajo como abogado y la razón de su retraso esos días serían porque había aceptado ser distribuidor de drogas y ese era el turno que le había tocado al menos, al comienzo. Un joven de larga y pelirroja cabellera se había acercado a él y lo había convencido para entrar en el negocio.

Tampoco sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria de esos ojos que la perseguían, pero más que nada no podría huir de ÉL. No habría sitio donde pudiera esconderse, lugar al que poder huir. Siempre la encontraría y la traería devuelta a sus manos…

Porque a partir de ese día su vida cambio, a partir de ese día su cuerpo, alma y corazón le pertenecían al yakuza… aunque ella todavía no lo supiera.

 **Buenas gente ^^ hasta acá el primer capítulo ^^ Si el título les suena es porque es el mismo título de un capítulo de fushigi yuugi mío xD**

 **Ahora la cuestión. Dos opciones:**

 **1\. Tenía pensando que Ichigo y Orihime se vuelvan a ver cuando ella tenga 17 años y el 25 (en realidad él iba a esperar a que ella fuera mayor pero se está volviendo loco)**

 **2\. Hacer que tengan encuentro dentro de ese lapso de tiempo (entre los 15 y 17 de hime y los 23 y 25 de ichigo)**

 **La verdad este fic iba a tene capítulos pero a cada rato me vienen ideas ^^ así que puede que sea de 10 o así :D**

 **Pondré una encuesta, la opción más votada será la elegida^^ daré dos semanas de tiempo :D**

 **Como siempre, sugerencias, consultas, ideas y todo lo demás en un review por fa^^ que es lo que nos motiva a las autoras a continuar :D**

 **Posdata: el capítulo no está editado por una beta (volvió Michelle así que ya no molesto a lala pero está ocupada así que cuando lo edité, lo editaré yo ^^)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muy buenas gente ^^ Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic :D! La verdad es que iba a subir el no fic para que me ayudarán con ideas para el fic parodia con los argumentos de las IR de porque no son canon pero me salió este capítulo primero ^^**

 **Les agradezco el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic y espero que les siga gustando^^**

 **Nota importante: Este fic será bien lemon y puede que contenta algo de bsdm o como se escriba. Ya en el fic parodia si bien habrá lemon, no será tan notorio como acá dado que la temática del otro fic es distinta (ya sabe que todos son infieles, infelices no les importan los sentimientos de los demás, etc)**

 **¿Han estado leyendo las traducciones de la novela?^^ Se acuerdan cuando salió el spoiler que Ichigo es quien toma la foto de rukia las IR ya salía a decir (otra idiotez más entre todas las que salieron para no aceptar que no son canon) que Ichigo lo hacía porque así tendría un recuerdo de ella? (aunque no era que Ichigo no tenía poderes ni se habían visto en 10 años? En finx D) Y resulta que es… porque Orihime llora de la emoción al ver que Rukia usó el velo que ella creo con la ayuda de todos y no puede sostener la cámara porque no para de llorar y es entonces cuando Ichigo la toma para "que ella pueda estar tranquila y llorar a gusto". Son esos pequeños detalles lo que lo hacen a Ichigo como es y por lo que lo amamos :D**

 **Como siempre, bleach no es de mi autoría sino del gran TITE TUBO-SAMA que tuvo el valor de terminar el manga como ÉL quería y NO como le decían.**

 **Otras advertencias: mención de violencia, sexo, palabras mal sonantes, drogas, chantaje, muerte, AU, OOC y un pervert ichigo dando vueltas por ahí que hará todo en su mano para tener a Hime en la palma de su mano :D o en su cama, como prefieran :D**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mi pervertida amiga** _ **Sibreka.**_ **Ella sabe porque le digo pervertida :D!**

 **Como saben soy licenciada en Administración y Dirección de Empresas (no en filología hispánica). Por tanto, disculpen cualquier error (u horror) ortográfico que encuentren ya que mi beta reader está desaparecida en combate. (Michelle volve!)**

 **Capitulo 2 del ichigo yakuza**

Había pasado unas semanas desde que había encontrado a ese ángel caído del cielo. Cada noche pensaba en ella… y no precisamente con las mejores intenciones. No había pasado una sola noche que no soñara con la bella estudiante en su cama, jadeando su nombre, suplicándole una y otra vez que la tomara sin contemplaciones. Y otras veces, cuando la adolescente estaba cansada y suplicaba piedad… él no se la concedía. Sus cuerpos unidos aún a pesar del cansancio de tantas horas haciendo el amor.

A cada momento tenía que recordarse que ella era menor y no cometer una atrocidad… pero… él era un yakuza y justamente atrocidades era lo que le sobraban. Pero, era a gente que sabía donde se metía y las consecuencias de fallar… sin embargo, esa dulce criatura… era otro cantar.

El joven heredero nunca había tomado tantas duchas de agua bien heladas tan seguidas en tan poco tiempo en toda su vida. Jamás había pensado más de un día seguido en una mujer. Y ahora, había una joven que no podía quitársela de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Aunque… si era honesto consigo mismo… no es que lo hubiera intentado mucho…

Si bien no se había puesto en contacto con ella directamente sí que ya había hablado con su hermano – aunque, por supuesto, Sora no sabía cuál era el motivo principal del porqué se le ofreció empezar a trabajar con la droga -. Sabía como se llamaba, dónde estudiaba, sus horarios, sus amigas… todo.

Incluso… había preparado la construcción de un cuarto especial… ahí la tendría… amordazada, atada a su cama o con sus manos detrás de su espalda… indefensa y a su entera disposición… De solo pensarlo ya sentía doler su miembro… un dolor que cada vez se le hacía más conocido… Con los dientes apretados y tratando de quitar esas deliciosas y sugerentes imágenes de su cabeza salió de su casa hacía el centro a tomar un poco de fresco y, tal vez así, quitarse de la mente a su hermoso ángel de cabellera naranja…. Aunque fuera por unas horas. No obstante, el destino le tenía preparado otros planes. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la dueña de sus pensamientos entraba alegremente en una tienda de ropa. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacía ese negocio.

 **El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon.**

Era un día domingo por la mañana y Orihime había decidido disfrutar del día y salir a pasear un poco y, tal vez, quien sabe, comprar alguna que otra ropa. Por fortuna, a su hermano le iba muy bien en el trabajo y cada vez traía más dinero. Ella se alegraba, porque por fin sus jefes le estaban dando lo que correspondía. Pero eso también tenía una parte mala y es que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su Sora. Si bien no es que antes tuviera mucho tiempo, dado que es sabido que ser abogado requiere mucha dedicación, también era verdad que pasaban más momentos juntos.

Justamente, Sora le había dado un poco más de dinero semanal ya que el viernes les habían entregado las notas y nuevamente había salido como la persona con la 3 nota más alta de su año.

El día era hermoso e invitaba a salir y hacer que las preocupaciones desaparecieran aunque fuera solo por un momento. Y debía confesar… que su cabeza necesita reorganizarse. Jamás hubiera pensado que, en el fondo, se alegraría que su hermano no estuviera en casa durante las noches o un número considerable de ellas.

Y la verdad era que… desde el día que conoció a su "desconocido de dorados ojos" no había podido… evitar... tocarse. Su rostro se volvió rojo aún mientras caminaba y movía furiosamente su rostro de un lado a otro en un vano intento por hacer desaparecer esas "malas imágenes" de su mente. La gente la miraba un poco raro por su actitud, sin embargo, no decían nada y seguían su rumbo.

Aún recordaba con pena como la había descubierto su mejor amiga, Tatsuki-chan... haciendo eso... Y cada día agradecía que hubiera sido ella y no otra persona. Así que, trataba por todos los medios de no volver a hacerlo durante el día... pero durante la noche... oh Kami-sama... ese era otro cantar muy distinto.

Cada noche, daba rienda suelta a todos los pensamientos "indecentes" que durante el día surgían pensando en su "desconocido"... pero... ¡no todo era su culpa! Si sus amigas no le hablarán de las cosas que hacían con sus novios seguramente... ella no... y si los hombrecitos de azul no le recordarán su hermoso rostro y profundos y penetrantes ojos... ella... tal vez...

Soltando un suspiró, la hermosa peli naranja apoyó una mano en la vidriera de uno de los comercios. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sí bien los relatos de sus amigas la hacían imaginar cosas... también es verdad que ella ponía de su propia cosecha... y abundaba más su propia imaginación que las vivencias de sus compañeras.

Mordió delicadamente su labio y cerró sus ojos.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿va a comprar algo? Si no le pediría que por favor se retire de la vidriera ya que, aparte de estarla ensuciando no deja ver la ropa a posibles compradores – escuchó que una voz le hablaba provocando que saliera de su ensoñación.

Orihime pudo ver ante sí, a una señora de unos 40 años que la miraba muy seria. La adolescente se golpeaba mentalmente, porque, una vez más, su descabellada imaginación tomaba control sobre ella.

\- Gomen nasai. Sí, voy... voy a entrar, perdón – le respondió sonriendo una muy apenada y colorada Orihime.

La dueña del local simplemente asintió como toda respuesta y sin esperar a que la adolescente dijera algo más dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su negocio. La joven soltó un suspiro. Y cuando se iba a dirigir a la puerta del local sintió…

Una mirada que la congeló en su sitio…

Una mirada que la desnudaba por entero…

Una mirada que lograba que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse, temblar y suspirar.

Si antes su intimidad estaba comenzando a palpitar por los recuerdos de sus… travesuras nocturnas… ahora mismo parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

Iba a girar su rostro para comprobar que las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo eran causadas por aquel hombre que atormentaba día y noche.

\- ¡¿Señorita va a venir sí o no?! – le preguntó gritando esta vez la dueña de la tienda. Y una vez más, Orihime salió de su ensoñación.

\- S-sí… - respondió nerviosamente mientras llevaba su mano así su frente en una clara imitación al saludo militar. Y esta vez, si que se dirigió raudamente hacia el negocio bajo la atenta y amenazante mirada de la mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la adolescente pudiera mirar las cosas de la tienda calmadamente. Solo entonces, pudo disfrutar de las hermosas cosas que había en esa tienda, que si bien no era pequeña tampoco era muy grande. Poco a poco se iba acercando a los probadores. Pocos segundos después de llegar a esa sección, sintió como una poderosa mano tapaba su boca y rápidamente era arrastrada hacía el interior.

Orihime había quedado un poco paralizada al principio debido a la sorpresa del brusco movimiento. El corazón de Orihime latía rápidamente por la acción y al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra un duro pecho. Pero, en verdad, no tenía miedo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía quien era el que la había "capturado"…ÉL.

Una de las empleadas, al ver la situación, se acercó hacía el lugar y se quedó congelada al ver de quien se trataba. Unos ojos dorados la miraban desafiante y duramente. Todos en la ciudad sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

\- Si aprecias tu vida y la de quienes conoces, entonces, cierra el local y deja la llave adentro – ordenó el joven amenazadoramente.

La señora no dijo una palabra y simplemente asintió y fue a realizar la orden que le había sido dada. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la propietaria y le dijo que era lo que estaba pasando. La mujer tembló, pero, inmediatamente paso a decirles a los clientes que la tienda cerraría antes y que todos debían irse.

Solo una vez que la tienda estuvo cerrada fue cuando Ichigo por fin retiró su mano de la boca de "su presa".

La adolescente, cuando escuchó la voz de su "asaltante" no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo pero su voz la estaba… calentando… era tan… profunda, demandante… tan… endemoniadamente sensual. No quería admitirlo… pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la voz del joven. Un delicioso y placentero calor la estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo y podía notar como se concentraba en su parte más íntima. Incluso sus pezones se estaban volviendo más duros.

Orihime sintió como los labios del desconocido se posaban en su cuello y lentamente la lamía… como si la estuviera probando. La joven no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer ante las atenciones de su "asaltante". Y aunque no podía verlo ya que estaba de espaldas, pudo sentir como éste sonreír al ver la reacción que su caricia provocaba en ella.

De repente, la giró hacía él. Solo pudo ver sus dorados ojos por unos segundos, pero fue todo lo que le basto para ver la lujuria de la que era preso. Enseguida, sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra la pared y unos labios hambrientos y demandantes devoraban los suyos sin permiso alguno. Y aunque ella hubiera querido intentar salir de su agarre hubiera sido imposible: estaba fuertemente atrapada contra la pared por ese fuerte cuerpo, en unos segundos, sus manos estaban arriba de su cabeza completamente inmovilizadas por una fuerte mano del joven.

De un solo movimiento hizo que sus piernas rodearan la cintura del joven. La adolescente pudo sentir como el joven comenzaba a restregarse contra ella haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran aunque sea a través de la ropa. Ichigo, aprovechó para acariciar uno de los muslos de la joven con la mano que aún tenía libre. Pasaron varios minutos devorándose los labios, disfrutando de su sabor y suavidad… perdiéndose mutuamente en el otro, hasta que sus cuerpos le pedían oxígeno y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse. La mente de Orihime se encontraba dominada por una neblina de placer donde la razón no se encontraba a la vista… y en cuanto al joven… el sentido común así bastante tiempo que lo había abandonado.

Los labios del joven se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el lóbulo de la oreja el cual mordió juguetonamente y, acto seguido, le susurró sensualmente a su oído:

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, ese es el nombre que deberás recordar. Voy a liberar tus manos, preciosa porque quiero explorarte completamente, pero no creas que podrás escapar de mí. La tienda está cerrada y te aseguró que soy más fuerte y rápido que tú… no llegarías muy lejos.

El corazón de la joven volvió a latir velozmente. Sabía que estaba en las manos de esa persona y que no tenía lugar a donde escapar, pero la pregunta era… ¿de verdad quería huir? Volvió a sentir los labios en su cuello y como la besaba delicadamente en esa zona, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo respondía y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás para poder darle mejor acceso y un pequeño suspiro de placer se escapaba de sus labios.

Que Kami-sama la perdonara pero, si era honesta consigo misma, no quería huir de él.

Ichigo abandonó su cuello y se retiró un poco para poder apreciar a su pequeña diosa y no pudo evitar sonreír depravadamente cuando vio lo sensual que se veía con los labios rojos por sus besos, su agitado respirar y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia pero, al mismo tiempo, la sensual hecha persona. Los deseos de corromperla no hacían más que aumentar.

Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo procedió a romper la camisa de su "presa". La sonrisa del joven se hizo más grande cuando vio saltar los botones por todos lados. Orihime, por su parte, formo una gran "O" al ver lo que pasaba con su prenda. Pero el joven no estaba contento con solo eso, sino que la hizo completamente trizas. Esa prenda tenía que aprender la lección de no estorbar.

-I… Ichigo-kun… ¿Cómo ah…? – empezó a preguntar la joven hasta que sintió las manos del joven que masajeaban sus pechos a través de su corpiño. La tela no podía protegerla muy bien. Sentía las callosas y fuertes manos del joven en una zona muy sensible.

La peli naranja llevaba muchas noches soñando con sentir sus manos en su cuerpo y la verdad es que la realidad superaba cualquier fantasía que había tenido. Nada la había preparado para el exquisito calor que la recorría. Pequeños suspiros de placer escapaban sin permiso de sus labios hasta que…

Soltó un grito de placer al sentir como el joven comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones.

\- Te compraré la maldita tienda, así que no tienes porque preocuparte por la ropa – le informó de forma ronca. Su pene estaba muy adolorido y exigía inmediatamente salir de su prisión y calmar su dolor en el estrecho y húmedo canal de la joven. Pero también, quería disfrutar de los manjares que tenía, literalmente, entre sus manos. Una vez más, la prenda le estorbaba, aunque, esta vez, simplemente desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó bien lejos como si de algo sin importancia se tratase.

Ahora sí, podía disfrutar estas dos obras de arte para él sólo y sin interrupciones. Porque eran para su propio placer, el de él y nadie más. Los masajeo lentamente disfrutando de su suavidad. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que dejo de realizar su tarea y bajo su rostro hasta que devoró con su boca a uno de los pezones mientras que con el otro jugaba con los dedos.

Orihime no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacía atrás por la gran descarga eléctrica que el acto del joven había provocado en ella. Sin querer movía su rostro de un lado hacia otro mientras pronunciaba el nombre del joven. La joven apenas fue consciente de cómo su parte más íntima se estaba humedeciendo… hasta el punto de sentir como parte de sus jugos se deslizaban lentamente por sus piernas. Cerró sus piernas en un intento por detener esas reacciones… pero era imposible.

Ichigo chupó el pezón durante varios minutos y seguidamente lo lamió. El yakuza adoró el sabor y suavidad de su "nuevo caramelo". Solo una vez que estuvo conforme con lo duro que se encontraba paso al siguiente pezón. Las manos de la joven acariciaban con sus cabellos y el sonido de sus gemidos era música para sus oídos. Una vez cumplió su misión, dirigió sus labios hacia el valle de los pechos de la joven y lentamente fue bajando hasta que se encontró con otro molesto intruso al cual le gruñó: la falda de la adolescente.

Orihime, al sentir como el joven paraba su avance, vio como miraba a su prenda de vestir y temió por su integridad. Estuvo a punto de pedir clemencia por el trozo de tela pero sabía que sería imposible. Y, efectivamente, sucedió lo que esperaba: su ropa estaba siendo rasgada por un Ichigo que parecía importarle bien poco su prenda. Segundos después, sintió la respiración del joven sobre su ropa interior.

\- **Hace rato que huelo tu excitación… ¿No habrás estado pensando en otro hombre verdad**? – le preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco para poder verla a los ojos… su tono de voz… no parecía la de un hombre… sino… más bien como el de un demonio…

\- No, Ichigo-kun, yo… - intentó responder la joven… pero le daba vergüenza admitir enfrente de él que había estado pensando en cosas… pocos decentes siendo él el protagonista de los mismos. Así que giró su rostro mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas por un delicado tono rosado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mano que tomaba su mentón y hacia girar su rostro hasta que se encontró con unos brillantes y amenazantes ojos dorados.

\- Espero que así sea. No podría asegurar la integridad física de ese hombre – le informó con un gruñido.

No dejo que la joven se defendiera y volvió a besarla apasionada y posesivamente. Llevó su mano hacía la nuca de la joven para tratar de evitar cualquier posible escape. Sin pedir permiso, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven y comenzó a explorarla sin vergüenza alguna. Orihime ya ni su nombre se acordaba, lo único que sabía de la realidad era ese hombre que la hacía olvidar hasta quien era ella y la llevaba hacia un mundo donde solo existía el placer. Tuvo que aferrarse a la camisa del joven porque no sabía si sus piernas seguirían aguantando su peso.

De repente, sus labios perdieron el calor que su captor le proporcionaba y antes de que pudiera decir nada volvió a sentir esos labios… solo que… en su parte más íntima. Un placer indescriptible la recorrió por entero haciéndola gritar nuevamente el nombre de su compañero. Aún cuando el joven estaba chupando por encima de su tanga. Pero eso cambio de repente, cuando miró justo hacía abajo y vio como Ichigo desgarraba su última prenda y la tiraba al piso como si nada.

\- Abre tus piernas, cariño. Quiero degustarte como es debido – le ordenó en un susurró, pero Orihime logró escucharlo.

Con el rostro más colorado de lo que ya estaba la peli naranja procedió a hacer lo que el joven le ordenaba. Lentamente abrió sus piernas tal como le había pedido Ichigo.

\- Veo que estás bien húmeda aquí abajo, preciosa – dijo sensualmente mientras una sonrisa lobuzna se formaba en su rostro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver como la joven temblaba de placer mientras abría lentamente sus labios vaginales – Eres hermosa pequeña, un rosa hermoso tienes aquí – dicho esto, procedió a comprobar por sí mismo el sabor de los jugos de amor de la joven.

Orihime no podía impedir que los suspiros de placer salieran de sus labios así como también el nombre del joven en modo de súplica… aunque no tenía muy claro si era para pedirle que parara o para que siguiera. Aunque juraría que era lo segundo, no podía asegurarlo ya que su capacidad de raciocinio había desaparecido hace ya tiempo. Y, desde luego, no ayudaba en nada que el joven hubiera metido un dedo travieso que la exploraba mientras, de cuando en cuando, sentía la punta de la lengua del joven jugando con su clítoris. La adolescente sentía que en cualquier momento algo dentro de ella explotaría…

\- Dejate llevar, cariño. Vente para mí – le dijo el joven calmadamente admirando el adorable rostro de su "presa" – Grita mi nombre cuando lo hagas – y dicho esto, volvió a su trabajo y lamió durante unos segundos más para, seguidamente, morder delicadamente el clítoris de la joven. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina se formó en su rostro cuando la escuchó gritar y sentir los jugos de la estudiante.

\- ¡Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – fue el gritó de placer que surgió desde lo profundo de su ser, cuando sintió como toda la energía que se había acumulado en su lugar más sensible por sin hizo implosión. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente y su respiración se encontraba acelerada. Si no fuera porque el yakuza la sostenía, entonces, se hubiera caído.

Ichigo se levantó y la abrazó mientras acariciaba tiernamente su pelo.

\- Eso pequeña, se llama orgasmo… entre otras cosas – no pudo evitar sonreír – Y pienso hacer que llegues a ese punto una y otra y otra vez – se lo dijo susurrándoselo al oído, provocando que la joven temblara de placer y anticipación.

Ichigo la abrazó más fuerte contra sí. Kami-sama como deseaba a estar mujer… como… la necesitaba. Sentía… como su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, haciendo que colocara suavemente a la muchacha en el piso.

\- Yo… estoy dispuesta a que lo hagamos pero… ¿podría ser en un lugar parecido a una cama?- preguntó la joven tímidamente – y… ¿tendrás preservativo? Soy… algo joven… bueno ya sabes… para quedar embarazada – volvió a preguntar tímidamente, pero, esta vez, su sonrojo había vuelto.

Y como si de un hechizo despertara, los ojos del heredero volvieron a ser castaños. Y rápidamente se alejó de Orihime. Había hecho muchas cosas en toda su vida… pero intentar violar a una joven inocente… no era parte de ellas y menos… a la mujer que se enamoró ni bien la vio. Entonces, observó como sus ojos plateados lo miraban con temor. Pero sabía que no era temor hacía él… sino temor de haber hecho algo malo para que el reaccione así. Y ella no sabía que justamente eso hacía que se sintiera más basura de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

Se giró y desabrochó su chaqueta y se la lanzó sin voltear a verla.

\- Yo… hice… ¿algo malo? – preguntó la joven dubitativa al ver la reacción del hombre.

\- No… soy yo… el que… - intentó responder pero no pudo. Se sentía como un autentico bastardo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer pero…no obstante, sentía como su fortaleza y su razón volvían a desaparecer.

" **Solo una vez más aunque no la poseas. Déjale bien claro a quién pertenece"** susurró una siniestra voz en una parte de su mente.

Sus ojos, volvieron a volverse dorados. Giró su cuerpo y se dirigió amenazantemente hacía la joven. La levantó del suelo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

\- Disfruta de este tiempo que te daré de tregua – le susurró peligrosa y sensualmente cerca de su oído, para, pocos segundos después, morder delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven provocándole nuevos temblores de placer – porque la próxima vez que nos veamos… serás completamente mía como tú misma admitiste – tiernamente acarició una de sus mejillas – Porque la próxima vez que te tenga jamás podrás escapar de mí. Y estarás atada a mí para siempre.

Dicho esto, volvió a besarla posesiva y demandantemente. El líder yakuza quería que se le grabaran a fuego las palabras que le había dicho. Una vez se separó de sus labios de la joven, sonrió de costado al ver como los labios de ella temblaban y soltaban un pequeño suspiró de placer. La miró intensamente a los ojos una última vez y dio media vuelta.

Orihime podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Su sonrojo se extendía nuevamente al ser consciente verdaderamente de lo que estuvo a punto de acontecer. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta que sintió como su cola tocaba el suelo. Con manos temblorosas dirigió una de ellas así sus labios y poder tocarlos… todavía podía sentir el calor de su ya no desconocido… de Ichigo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la joven se tranquilizo completamente, y, despacio, fue eligiendo ropa para poder ponerse ya que su "asaltante" había roto casi todas sus prendas.

Orihime sale de la tienda sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos la observaban desde la distancia: Uno de ellos tiene el pelo azul eléctrico; el otro pelo negro y ojos verdes.

\- Vaya. Parece ser que Ichigo va detrás de un verdadero dulce. Quisiera probar si es tan delicioso como aparenta – preguntó el hombre de pelo azul mientras una sonrisa depredadora se formaba en sus labios.

\- Tenemos órdenes de observar solamente. Hasta un idiota como tú puede entender una orden tan simple como esa – le respondió el pelinegro sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? – volvió a preguntar el hombre mientras agarraba de la solapa de la camisa a su compañero.

\- Deja de hacer idioteces Grimmjow que solo haces que la gente nos mire. Ni una misión sencilla puedes hacer – le respondió una vez más el oji verde con tono apagado.

El hombre de pelo azul iba a responderle pero su compañero tenía razón en una cosa: la gente estaba empezando a mirarlos. Chistando los labios enojados soltó al pelinegro y sin decir una palabra más metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia adelante sin ver si su colega lo seguía o no.

 **EL Ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon.**

Horas después, en una tienda poco convencional a las afueras de Karakura.

\- U…ra…hara… - mencionó despacio el joven mientras lo veía con los ojos perdidos mientras abría lentamente la puerta del negocio.

El mencionado, que casi siempre se encontraba de buen humor, esta vez, se encontraba serio.

\- Ichigo-sama… tanto tiempo. Por favor, venga a la sala de atrás para que podamos hablar tranquilamente – dicho esto, el hombre rubio y con un sombrero verde y blanco se dirigió hacía la habitación que había mencionado y que tantos recuerdos, y varios no muy gratos, le traían al joven.

El peli naranja solo asintió derrotado y se dirigió hacía el lugar que el misterioso hombre le indicó y, una vez allí, fue hacia la silla que éste le ofrecía. Una vez llegó allí, se sentó y mirándolo a los ojos le suplicó:

\- Necesito su ayuda. Esto… cada vez es peor.

\- Solo hay un motivo por el cual… tú… - el hombre del sombrero dejo apropósito la frase sin terminar para que su acompañante la terminara por él. No obstante, solo recibió una inclinación por parte del peli naranja.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencios antes que el muchacho volviera a hablar.

\- La encontré. Por casualidad, he de añadir – se rió quedamente antes de proseguir – Es… como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Una hermosa criatura que ilumina el horizonte con su sonrisa. Es como si ella fuera el sol ¿sabes? – le comentó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa – Ni bien la vi supe que sería mía y casi me descontrolo. Pero… - Ichigo se agarró las manos temblando, y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su frente – hoy… la volví a ver después de… semanas pensando en ella… y no muy inocentemente que digamos – volvió a reír con pena.

Su acompañante, sin embargo, no acompañaba la risa del joven. Es más, conforme avanzaba la historia su semblante se volvía cada vez más serio y oscuro. Aun así, no quería interrumpir al joven… pero… algo en su interior le decía que la historia no acababa bien pero tampoco del todo mal… si hubiera sido un completo desastre Ichigo tendría un aspecto aún más sombrío.

\- Y hoy… hoy la vi – su voz se quebró por unos segundos – en una tienda, la seguí. Asuste a la dueña para que nos dejara solos y… casi… casi… - Ichigo no pudo evitar agarrarse del pelo al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a esa inocente joven – Pero no puedo evitarlo, Urahara – esta vez lo miró a los ojos – Esta… urgencia… no… necesidad… surge y domina todos mis pensamientos. No me deja razonar… si no fuera porque deseo tomarla en mi cama seguramente hubiera… - Ichigo no pudo terminar.

Urahara asintió. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a uno de los armarios que se encontraba al final de la pequeña sala.

\- Esperaba no tener que usar esto, pero… Parece que ha llegado el momento. Al igual que todos pensé que habías dominado a ese demonio pero olvidamos la parte en que podría volver a surgir. Parece ser que tendré que hacer nuevos experimentos.

Ichigo hizo una mueva de desagrado. Recordaba las sesiones cuando era niño para encontrar un antídoto a lo que Aizen, por venganza hacía su padre, le había inyectado. Lo dejaban débil y de muy mal humor, pero al menos consiguió dominar al demonio que había en él… o eso creía hasta que la conoció. Pero si tenía que volver a realizar esas horribles y dolorosas sesiones para evitar hacerle daño a ella… que así fuera.

Urahara, una vez terminó de hablar sacó un frasco de un litro cuyo contenido parecía de color amarrillo viscoso. Se giró, y volvió hacía el lugar donde se había sentado.

\- Toma unas gotas cada día. Esto te ayudará a controlar… esa cosa…por un tiempo. La realidad Ichigo-sama es que todavía no he podido dar con un antídoto para lo que te pasa. Necesitaría un poco del líquido que te inyectó Aizen en su momento.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo el joven, verdaderamente agradecido para una solución a sus problemas… al menos de forma parcial.

\- Lo que sí, muchas veces te sentirás débil. Tu cuerpo luchará contra esa cosa y puede que haya momentos en los que te sientas sin energía… es eso o… bueno… ya sabes… - le informó el hombre.

\- Sí… correré el riesgo de estar débil pero… me dará tiempo… bueno… a ella más bien… o a mí… ya no sé – admitió el joven abatido y desorientado.

 **EL Ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon.**

Esa noche, el joven heredero llega muy cansado a la mansión.

Renji lo esperaba en su cuarto para hablar con él y se sorprende cuando ve que casi no puede mantenerse en pie. Rápidamente, se acerca hasta el umbral de la puerta que era donde se encontraba su amigo. Ni bien llega al lugar, Ichigo cae pesadamente sobre su amigo.

\- Ichigo, sé que no te gustará que te diga esto pero… debes hacer dieta – finalizó el pelirrojo en tono de burla.

El mencionado no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la idiotez que inventaba su amigo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Renji… yo… por ahora no me acercaré a Orihime. Estoy, tratando de… controlarme… hoy – intentó confesarse el joven, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza.

\- Urahara me contó lo que pasó.

\- Vaya, que discreto – Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

\- Él dijo que no le dirá a nadie lo que pasa. Pero… teniendo en cuenta que soy tu mejor amigo y que necesitas la ayuda de alguien cercano mientras estés bajo los efectos de esa pócima, él consideró conveniente el contarme que te hizo llegar a que estés como una mierda ambulante – le informó mientras lo ayudaba a llegar al sofá favorito del peli naranja.

\- Necesito… necesito que la cuides por mí Renji… yo… no sé que haré si le pasa algo… o si se enamora de alguien… Te lo… encargó… - y dicho esto, el yakuza cayó finalmente dormido.

Renji no podía evitar apretar los puños y maldecir en todos los idiomas a Aizen en donde quiera que estuviera. Tendría que, en cierto sentido, arrebatarle la vida a esa joven. Sentía lastima por esa muchacha ya que parecía demasiado buena y dulce para este mundo… pero si con ello se podía salvar la poca cordura que parecía que le quedaba a su amigo… que así fuera.

 **EL Ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon. El ichihime es canon.**

 **Buenas gente espero que les haya gustado el fic ^^ La razón por la que uso "El Ichihime es canon" aparte de porque es cierto y adoro decirlo ^^ Es porque la línea que se suele utilizar para separar en Word digamos que suele haber inconvenientes cuando se llega al final de la hoja y es un problema, así que prefiero usar esto ^^**

 **Bueno, como pudieron ver este capítulo (que en realidad no pensaba ponerlo pero se me ocurrió la otra vez) es una combinación entre que se vuelvan a ver y que pasen años. Ya que si bien se vieron, pasaran un año y medio hasta que se vuelvan a ver.**

 **Ahora paso a contestar algunos revirews que no conteste en mis otras historias:**

AsahiDragneel77: Buenas ^^ me alegra que te guste, algo contra el muro le dio^^ pero tranqui que en el próximo capítulo que es cuando se vuelven a reencontrar le dará de lo lindo ^^

bambola903: oh, una persona de Italia ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste :D

Shami-san: gracias, me alegra que te guste ^^ Acá está la continuación espero que te guste también. ^^

Yesica: Gracias^^ este capítulo también tiene suculencia pero más. Como podrás ver, Ichigo no aguantará hasta la mayoría de edad de Hime (20 años en Japón). Sip, por una cosa que le pasó de pequeño tiene… pequeños trastornos de personalidad xD Así lo quise^^ Ichigo es pura ricura y quiero aprovechar eso^^ La verdad es que cuando amo a una pareja me encanta que follen como conejos ^^ y el ichihime es bien sensual^^

Nop, Orihime no se enamora de nadie que no sea Ichigo ^^ Y menos Grimmjow que tampoco es muy bueno que digamos xD. Y si estaría mal ya que yo soy ichihime y no otroxhime. Esa es la realidad ^^ Por cierto, si alguna vez queres contactarte conmigo para saber cuando actualizo o si queres algún spoiler tendrías que hacerte una cuenta en esta web =) no tardas mas de un minuto^^.

Guest: Bueno, acá se puede ver un poco más los planes de Ichigo y donde está metido el hermano. Espero que te guste este capítulo^^ en el próximo se verán todos xD

Sleeze: Acá está su update :D espero te guste. Ya me comentarás^^

Sasaki : Oh y yo molestándote para un dibujo^^ bueno espero que te haya gustado y que este capítulo te guste también ^^ la verdad es un honor que vayas a hacerme un dibujo para este fic muchas gracias. Sinceramente adoro como dibujas *.*!

A: Buenas cielo, acá tenes la continuación. Espero que te guste^^ Y si el ichihime es vida.

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado. Dejeme sus comentarios. Y si tienen ideas para one short o algo así dejen comentario y veré si puedo hacerlo ^^ Que les vaya bien y recuerden: El ichihime es canon, Ichigo y Orihime son felices y fieles uno al otro y el ichihime es vida, el ichihime es amor ^^**

 **Por cierto, tengo un fic de tamahomexmiaka en el cual miaka es un ángel y tamahome un demonio… les gustaría que adaptará ese fic "Vivía en la oscuridad hasta que te conocí" al ichime.**

 **Otra de mis historias:**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

 **Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa**

 **La vie in rose(es de Maca pero yo colaboro ^^ adivinen a quien le toca hacer las escenas lemon xD. Aparecera Kazui por cierto^^)**

 **La doncella celestial atrapada por las tinieblas**

 **Halloween: La enfermera y el vampiro**

 **Feliz Navidad: mami, papi, quiero un hermanito o hermanita**


End file.
